Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer: Fünfter Abschnitt
Kapitel Fünf 5.1 Der versteinerte Wald Nun waren die Fünf also wieder draußen auf dem Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen und auf sich allein gestellt. Mit raschen Schwimmbewegungen entfernten sie sich immer mehr von der Möjo-Enklave und auch das Schreinfeld neigte sich seinem Ende entgegen, denn die kleine Steinmauer, welche diese Ebene ja umschloss, war schon bald in Sicht. Und wegen der derzeitigen Situation gab es noch ein paar Anzeichen dafür, dass die Reise für unsere Freunde nun wieder ernster wurde. Kaum hatten sie nämlich das Mäuerchen hinter sich, wurde das eben noch sonnendurchflutete Wasser wieder trüb und düster und über ihnen war nur noch das schmutzige Grau eines von Regenwolken verhangenen Himmels auszumachen. Und gerade wegen dieses schützenden Zaubers des Schreinfeldes, der nun ja wegfiel, wurde ihnen erst in vollem Ausmaß die dunkle Kraft, welche das ganze Dustermeer gerade verseuchte, bewusst. "Willst du dir nicht auch ein kleines Schläfchen gönnen?", fragte Sepp seinen Freund besorgt, denn während sie so weiterschwammen, war es dem Hutkopf anzusehen, dass auch ihm diese durchplauderte Nacht nun zu schaffen machte. "Liebend gern!", gestand Brax ausgelaugt, mühte sich mit dem Schwimmen ab und suchte den erneut trostlos gewordenen Meeresboden nach einem Versteck ab. "Stellt sich bloß die Frage wo." Dabei sah der Hutkopf aber sogleich Aalbert und Smellert an, die sofort verstanden und sich geehrt fühlten, dass ihre neuen Freunde bereits wussten, was sie von ihnen als 'Top-Spione' erwarten konnten. "Eine Pause? Kein Problem!", erklärte die dunkelrote Seeschlange darum wissend. "Wir müssten nur noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter voraus.", erläuterte sein hellroter Kollege wie gehabt weiter. "Dort ist eine kleine Aushöhlung, die wir bereits als eventuellen Rastplatz in Erwägung gezogen und deshalb bereits vorbereitet haben." "Tja, ihr habt wirklich an alles gedacht!", freute sich Sepp und nahm Brax auf den Arm. "Komm! Ich trag' dich das letzte Stück." "Oh vielen Dank.", seufzte der Hutkopf erleichtert und zeigte damit, dass er wirklich erschöpft war, denn normalerweise war er für so etwas doch zu stolz. "Man kann sagen was man will, aber bis jetzt ist diese Reise doch weitaus komfortabler als unsere erste.", fasste es James zufrieden zusammen, als sie den Seeschlangen folgten. Bereits nach ein paar Metern wurde der Meeresboden felsiger und hatte hier und da auch ein paar kleine Risse, doch die besagte Aushöhlung hätten James, Sepp und Brax glatt übersehen, wenn die Seeschlangenspione nicht abrupt gestoppt hätten. "Da sind wir auch schon!", verkündete Aalbert zufrieden, "Der Ort für deine Pause Brax!" Und dabei deutete er auf ein eher unscheinbares und fast zu schmales Loch, dem man ohne Vorwissen nicht zutrauen würde, dass die Fünf dort alle Platz finden. "Lasst uns schnell reinschlüpfen.", fand Smellert, der sich derweil vorsichtig umsah und, wie sein Freund, immer wieder aufs neue sehr geschmeichelt war, dass ihnen die Drei so vertrauten, da sie ohne zu zögern sich durch den Eingang zwängten. Und es gab auch keinen Grund den Beiden nicht zu vertrauen, denn hinter dieser schmalen Spalte befand sich wirklich ein geräumiger Platz, in dem man für einen Moment verweilen konnte. Eigentlich wollten unsere Freunde dem Hutkopf noch einen geruhsamen Schlaf wünschen, doch dies erübrigte sich, da diesem mittlerweile die Augen schon längst zugefallen waren. Sanft legte Sepp seinen Freund ab und während sich Brax ausschlief, ließen sich der Junge und James in der Zwischenzeit erzählen, was es mit dem versteinerten Wald auf sich hat. So erfuhren sie, dass dieser Wald aus Meereseichen bestand und ursprünglich von den Vengaren gepflanzt wurde, um in der Zukunft das Dustermeer besser vor der dunklen Wesenheit - welche sie zu dieser Zeit zum ersten Mal besiegt hatten - zu schützen, sobald die jungen Bäumchen stark genug dafür wären. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr: Wie die Zwei bereits aus der Geschichte wussten, holte das Böse nur zu bald zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Und bei diesem ging es nicht nur den Kristallstatuen aus dem Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen sondern eben auch den Meereseichen an den Kragen. Zwar gelang es der dunklen Wesenheit nicht mehr sie gänzlich zu zerstören, doch sie konnte die Kräfte der magischen Bäume soweit angreifen, dass sie zu Stein erstarrten. "Und darum heißt dieser Ort seitdem so.", schloss Aalbert soeben und war selbst bei aussprechen dieses Namens betrübt: "Der versteinerte Wald." "Ja es tut einem wirklich das Herz weh, wenn man ihn sieht...", seufzte Smellert ebenfalls. "Und auch nach all der Zeit ist und bleibt es eine richtige Tragödie, da so viel Hoffnung auf einen Schlag zunichte gemacht wurde... Aber gut!" Die beiden Seeschlangen rafften sich wieder auf. "Jammern hilft uns ja auch nicht.", fand der dunkelrote Spion. "Und außerdem sind die Meereseichen ja nicht wirklich tot.", meinte sein hellroter Begleiter zuversichtlich. "Wenn es eines Tages gelingen würde, alle verbliebenen Reste dieser dunklen Wesenheit ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen, wäre es durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich wieder erholen würden." "Na ja...", sprach Sepp überrumpelt. "So was schafft man nicht von heute auf morgen - und schon gar nicht allein... Aber wir werden unseren kleinen Teil dazu beitragen!" "Das hätte ich auch gesagt Mylord.", pflichtete James ihm bei. "Sowie Herr Brax erwacht ist, können wir das durchqueren des Waldes in Angriff nehmen!" "Genau so was wollten wir hören!", freute sich Aalbert. "Jepp, das ist die richtige Einstellung.", sagte Smellert wie gehabt darauf. Dann sagte keiner mehr von ihnen etwas. Stattdessen entspannten sich die Vier ebenfalls ein bisschen und warteten geduldig darauf, bis sich Brax ausgeschlafen hatte. Dies dauerte gar nicht so lang wie gedacht: Bereits nach gut zwei Stunden öffnete der Hutkopf seine Augen wieder und war voller Energie - und zwar so voll, dass er auch wieder grantig werden konnte, als ihn seine Freunde fragten, ob ihm das auch schon ausreiche. "Danke, aber das reicht mir völlig!", brummte Brax, wobei jeder ihm ansah, dass es nur gespielt genervt war. "Ich hab doch auch von diesem supertollen Zaubertrank getrunken, schon vergessen? Also lasst uns endlich weitergehen! Schließlich müssen wir Bosrebb vor dem Absaufen retten!" Damit war dann alles gesagt. Die kleine Gruppe machte sich unter der fachkundigen Führung der Seeschlangenspione wieder auf den Weg und unterdessen wurde nun auch Brax über die nächste Anlaufstelle ihrer Reise unterrichtet. Nicht lange und ihr Ziel war bereits sogar in Sicht: Wie eine triste, graue, von einer Art trübem Nebelschleier verhangenen, Mauer baute sich nach und nach der versteinerte Wald vor ihnen auf und der Anblick ließ einen vor Ehrfurcht, als auch, wie von Aalbert und Smellert erwähnt, vor Trauer über diesen Zustand erstarren. "Und das waren noch junge Bäume?", dachte sich Sepp ungläubig, als er sich diese mächtigen Pflanzen ansah, von denen keine kleiner als zwanzig Meter war. Allerdings gestand sich der Junge ein, dass weder er noch seine Freunde je eine ausgewachsene Meereseiche gesehen hatten. Er kannte bloß ein uraltes, mundüberliefertes Märchen von ihnen, in denen es heißt, dass sie sogar vom Meeresboden bis hinauf zur Wasseroberfläche wachsen können und dort mit ihren Kronen eine grüne Insel bildeten. Und angesichts dieses gewaltigen Dickichts vor ihnen gelangte Sepp mehr und mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass an diesem Märchen wohl doch mehr dran ist, als man meinen könnte... "Gut, dann werden wir uns nun da reinzwängen!", sprach Aalbert, als sie direkt vor dem grauen Gewirr aus verwobenen Ästen waren, entschlossen. "Aber seht euch vor, denn es wird am Anfang mächtig anstrengend werden." "Und achtet darauf, dass ihr euch nicht zu sehr voneinander, oder gar von uns entfernt!", warnte Smellert noch. "Man verläuft sich nämlich sehr leicht, sobald man erst mal drinnen ist." "Verstanden!", sagten die Drei und nickten. Was weder sie noch die beiden Spione aussprachen, war die Gewissheit, dass aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach irgendwo in diesem Wald Joshua auf sie warten würde. Und diesmal würde es ein weitaus heftigerer Kampf werden... Dann schlüpfte die kleine Gruppe auch schon hinein und bereits die ersten Meter waren ein ständiges und wortwörtliches schlängeln, inmitten einer nun völlig in grau getauchten Welt, deren einziger Kontrast nur aus den unzähligen Stämmen und Ästen der versteinerten Bäume bestand. Ein weiteres Mal wuchs die Achtung von James, Sepp und Brax vor dem Können ihrer Führer, da diese sich immer noch zurechtfanden, während die drei bereits jegliche Orientieren verloren hatten. Hier war auch die lebhafte rote Färbung der Seeschlangen ein Segen. Erleichterte es doch den dreien sehr, die beiden nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Und dies geschah nur allzu leicht, da zum Beispiel Sepp für manche Öffnungen doch zu groß war und allein schon durch das Suchen eines Umweges hätte er die anderen fast das ein oder andere Mal verloren, wenn nicht einer der Spione ihm geholfen hätte. Allgemein war das durchqueren dieses Ortes alles andere als ein schöner normaler Waldspaziergang. Vielmehr war es ein schweißtreibender Hindernissparcours, der selbst Brax an seine Grenzen brachte - und das obwohl er eigentlich ein Waldbewohner war. Es verwunderte darum nicht, dass sie nur langsam vorankamen. Da stellt sich natürlich schon die Frage, warum sich das unsere Freunde überhaupt antun, wo sie doch eigentlich einfach über dem Wald hinwegschwimmen könnten. Aber so leicht wie man sich das denkt, war es natürlich nicht. Denn die Monster sind ja nicht völlig blöd (zumindest einige nicht...) und lassen daher einfach einen Anobillm über den Wipfeln kreisen um diesen vermeintlich einfachen Weg zu blockieren. Glücklicherweise hatten dies die Seeschlangenspione ebenfalls in Erfahrung bringen können, weshalb sie sich für den deutlich anstrengenderen, aber auch sichereren Weg durch den Wald entschieden haben, denn die Knochenvögel sind zu groß und ungelenk um innerhalb dieses Dickichts gefährlich zu sein. (Im Dusterfeld ist dem zwar nicht mehr so, doch das ist ja dann auch wieder etwas anderes.) Unterdessen hatte sich die kleine Gruppe tapfer weitergekämpft und war gerade auf eine merkwürdige Besonderheit gestoßen. "Eine Blume? Hier?!", sprach es Sepp gerade für alle äußerst überrascht aus, denn vor ihnen war, wie aus dem Nichts, auf einmal eine kleine zartrosa Blume - einem Gänseblümchen nicht unähnlich - aus diesem ewigen Grau aufgetaucht. Und nicht nur das: Diese Blume bildete das Ende einer dünnen, grasgrünen Ranke, die wie eine Art Wegweiser tiefer in den versteinerten Wald hineinführte und, soweit man das sehen konnte, immer wieder mit diesen Blüten bestückt war. "Also ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei...", brummte Brax misstrauisch. "Die wächst bestimmt nicht grundlos hier." "So ist es!", bestätigte Aalbert, welcher zusammen mit seinem Gefährten dieses Zeichen sofort verstanden hatte, wissend. "Das ist eine Einladung von Joshua!" "Eine Einladung für was?", hakte Sepp misstrauisch nach, denn auch wenn er und seine Freunde sich denken konnten, dass dies wohl auch mit Schmarks Ehrenkodex zu tun hatte, kam ihm die Sache nicht geheuer vor. "Na zu nächsten Kampf!", erklärte Smellert, doch er klang und wirkte sehr nachdenklich und nicht wie sonst froh über diesen weiteren Beweis, dass sich Joshua noch wie ein echter Krieger verhielt. "Wenn wir ihr folgen, gelangen wir zu dem Platz in diesem Wald, den sich Joshua für den Kampf gegen uns ausgesucht hat." "Aber so wie du darüber redest, ist das für uns wohl nicht wirklich gut.", schlussfolgerte Brax. "Ja, leider...", seufzte der dunkelrote Spion nun wieder. "Joshua ist sich selbstredend im klaren darüber, dass wir dank des Fehlers seines Freundes bereits wissen, dass er irgendwo hier seinen Angriff plant." "Und darum hat er diese Situation wieder zu seinen Gunsten umgedreht und mithilfe Kamreks Macht, Pflanzen wachsen zu lassen, diesen 'Wegweiser' für uns gemacht, da wir nun wissen sollen, dass er bereit ist.", sprach die hellrote Seeschlange weiter und klang immer noch nicht froh. "Denn auch wenn es uns im Prinzip freisteht dieser Ranke zu folgen oder nicht, wird er sich ganz gewiss etwas ausgedacht haben, dass uns zu ihm bringen wird." "Ach so...", machte der Junge und grübelte. "Was machen wir dann am besten?" "Was wohl: Wir stellen uns der Gefahr!", meinte der Hutkopf bestimmt und kämpferisch. "Wir haben uns doch beim letzten Mal nicht allzu schlecht angestellt, also können wir das wieder schaffen!" Und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen begann er dem Weg, den die Ranke wies, zu folgen. "Er hat sich ganz schön verändert.", flüsterte Sepp James zu und lächelte. "Oh ja und wie Mylord!", entgegnete der Hausdiener ebenfalls mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. "Und das ist auch gut so." Ihrem 'Wegeweiser' folgend setzte die kleine Gruppe ihre Reise durch den versteinerten Wald fort und schon bald wurde er deutlich lichter und längst nicht mehr so anstrengend wie am Anfang - so wie es die beiden Seeschlangenspione gesagt haben. Trotzdem war und blieb der Wald ein graues, trübes und geradezu unheimlich stilles Dickicht, durch das wohl keiner freiwillig gehen möchte. Konzentriert und schweigend beobachteten sie angespannt ihre Umgebung und auch die Ranke selbst. Noch war keine Ende zu sehen, allerdings sah man vertrackterweise nie weit genug, als das man es rechtzeitig hätte sehen können. Unser Freunde wussten bloß, dass Joshua irgendwo weiter vorn auf sie wartete und es bestimmt eine Falle gab, die er für sie gelegt hatte... Das laute knacken eines abgebrochenen Astes lies sie zusammenfahren und erschrocken um sich schauen. "Wer da?!", riefen die Fünf und machten sich kampfbereit, doch wussten sie nicht wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollten. "Hehehe!", krächzte eine Stimme schadenfroh. "Ihr schaut in die falsche Richtung! Seht lieber mal nach oben!" "Oh weh!", rief James schockiert aus, als er und die anderen sahen, wer da gesprochen hatte. Es waren nämlich nicht Joshua und Kamrek... Nein! Es waren Narbenmacher die aus dem dichten, grauen Geäst über ihnen auftauchten und sich lauernd wie Bussarde auf den Ästen über ihnen niederließen. Und es waren nicht bloß zwei oder drei, sondern eine ganze Horde! ' 5.2 Narbenmachers Revanche' Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen waren unsere Freunde schlagartig umzingelt, denn es mochten gut und gerne über vierzig Monster sein, die nun blutgierig und siegesssicher auf sie hinabstarrten. Den Fünfen war augenblicklich bewusst, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht würden gewinnen können. Schließlich waren ihnen die Narbenmacher nicht nur zahlenmäßig deutlich überlegen, sondern genossen auch wegen ihres affenartigen Körperbaus hier in den Bäumen einen klaren Kampfvorteil. "Sieh an! Sieh an! Wenn das mal nicht unsere schlagfertigen Feinde aus der Regenbogenschlucht sind!", knurrte einer der Affen höhnisch und kostete seine Überlegenheit in vollen Zügen aus, denn seine dunkelroten Äuglein funkelten nur so vor Freude auf die bevorstehende Rache. "Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch gar nicht mehr an mich und meine Kumpel - was an diesem dämlichen 'Fürst' Alteri liegt. Doch wir haben diese haushohe Niederlagen gegen euch nicht vergessen!" "Und eines ist sicher...", kicherte ein zweiter Narbenmacher hämisch, während er, wie die anderen auch, seine Waffe, ein eisenbeschlagenes Wurfholz, zückte. "Diesmal wird es ganz anders laufen, hehehe! Versprochen!" Die Monster kamen noch ein Stückchen näher, als sich die kleine Gruppe endlich aus ihrer Schockstarre löste und die einzig mögliche Option in Angriff nahm. "Nicht wie weg hier!", schrien sie deshalb und schwammen was das Zeug hielt. Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion gab nun seinerseits einer der führenden Narbenmacher das Zeichen zum Angriff. "Auf geht's! Zeigen wir ihnen unsere wahre Stärke!", brüllte er triumphierend. "Hier kommt der U'naufhaltsame-'''A'ffen-'A'griff! Yeah! Der '''UAA! ...He!" Ohne es zu merken hatten fast alle anderen Monster die Verfolgung bereits aufgenommen, sodass der Sprecher im Begriff war allein zurückzubleiben. "Du redest zu viel Dietmar!", tadelte ihn einer der anderen Affen noch rasch, bevor auch dieser vorpreschte. "Hrmpf! Solche Banausen!", knirschte dieser, während er sich wieder an die Spitze setzte, schließlich hatte er noch mehr zu sagen... Davon bekamen unsere Freunde allerdings nichts mit, da sie schon zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren den Abstand zu den Monstern zu halten und ihre hinterhältigen Angriffe abzuwehren. Waren sie dank Meister Flickenzwirns Training auf freiem Feld auch großen Gruppen Narbenmachern überlegen, so konnten hier in einem dichten Wald diese Monster ihre Stärken ausspielen und ihre Gegner so weit in Schach halten, dass diese sich lediglich verteidigen konnten. "Die Affen schütten!", befahl Dietmar derweil und schon machte sich ein Teil der Narbenmacher daran Eimer in denen sie ihre Exkremente hatten, auf die Fünf zu gießen. Dies war nicht nur ekelhaft sondern auch gefährlich! An der frischen Luft verursacht Narbenmachersch...e schwere Verätzungen und kann sogar Blindheit hervorrufen. Hier Unterwasser wird die ätzende Wirkung zwar abgeschwächt, doch sie kann das Vorrankommen und die Konzentration des Opfers trotzdem noch erheblich beeinträchtigen. Und dies mussten Sepp, Brax, James, Aalbert und Smellert nun am eigenen Leib erfahren, als sie wohl oder übel durch diese hellbraune Wolke durschwammen. Das brannte in den Augen, juckte und zwickte am ganzen Körper und vom Geschmack, den man dadurch in Mund und Nase bekam möchte man gar nicht erst reden. Speziell Sepp musste leidvoll feststellen, dass er unter solchen Bedingen so gut wie unmöglich richtig Zaubern konnte - also ein wortwörtlich ganz schmutziger Trick! "Grrr... Ganz schön zäh!", knurrte Dietmar ohne jegliche Anerkennung, als er sah, dass sich die Fünf trotzdem tapfer aufrecht hielten. "Na gut! Die Affen schütteln! Die Affen schleudern!", rief er darum weiter. Auf diesen Befehl hin kletterte ein Teil der Narbenmacher höher ins Geäst und rüttelten mit roher Gewalt an den steinernen Ästen, sodass einige abbrachen und als störender und schmerzender Hagel kleiner Steine auf die Gruppe herniederprasselte. Diesen Umstand nutzten nun die anderen Narbenmacher aus um die Fünf mit ihren Wurfhölzern zu beharken. Mit aller Kraft und Geschicklichkeit die unsere Freunde aufbringen konnten, versuchten sie den meisten Attacken auszuweichen und speziell James und auch Brax wehrte so gut es die Wurfhölzer ab, die auf Sepp oder die Seeschlangen flogen. Doch dieser schieren Übermacht scheinen sie nicht gewachsen zu sein! Nicht lange und Sepp bekam einen äußerst hinterhältigen, aber glücklicherweise nur abgeschwächten Treffer eines Wurfholzes in den Bauch, was ihn straucheln lies. Und sowohl Aalbert als auch Smellert wurden von weiteren Angriffen leicht am Kopf getroffen, was dafür sorgte, dass sie etwas benommen wurden. Lediglich Brax und James waren nicht so leicht kleinzukriegen. Genoss erster ja ebenfalls als ehemaliger Waldbewohner die gleichen Vorteile wie die Monster, während der Hausdiener dank seiner dehnbaren Haut schlichtweg unempfindlich gegen die plumpen Waffen seiner Gegner war. So gut sie konnten, machten sich die beiden diese Vorteile zu nutze um weitere Attacken auf ihre Freund zu unterbinden und die Affen aufzuhalten. Aber es waren zu viele! Zwar erwischte der Hutkopf etliche Affen hart mit seinen Energiebällen, doch kaum war einer von ihnen ausgeknockt nahm auch schon ein neuer dessen Platz ein. Und das James bloß abwehren aber nicht wirklich angreifen konnte, hatten die Monster rasch gemerkt und begannen ihn bereits zu triezten, da er ja keine direkte Gefahr darstellte. Nicht lange und schon waren die Fünf von den Narbenmachern komplett eingekreist. "Haha! Das wars!", freute sich Dietmar diebisch. "Jetzt sitzt ihr in der Falle! Die Rache ist endlich unser! Nach all der Zeit..." "Verdammt noch mal Dietmar! Schwing keine Reden sondern bring's endlich auf den Punkt!!!", herrschten ihn die anderen Affen entnervt an. "Pfff... Ihr Banausen, ihr elendigen...", murrte der Narbenmacher beleidigt, bevor er sich wieder der Situation zuwandte. "Also gut! Alle bereit machen!", befahl er, auch wenn es unnötig war, denn die Monster waren schon längst bereit. "Hier kommt das Finale: Die Affen schlagen!" Schlagartig stürzten sich darum die Narbenmacher mit erhobenen Pranken auf unsere erschöpften Freunde um sie mit jenem hinterhältigem Hieb außer Gefecht zu setzen, den ihnen schon Archibald Flickenzwirn gezeigt hatte... ...zumindest wollten sie das, doch als ersten Pranken herniederfuhren lösten sich die Fünf einfach auf. "Was zum...? Eine Illusion?!", erkannte Dietmar gleichermaßen überrascht wie verärgert. "Grrr... Diese Stinker!" "Jetzt reg' dich mal ab Dietmar!", sprach ein anderer Narbenmacher, der wie die meisten anderen auch äußerst zufrieden wirkte, streng. "War doch klar, dass die das als letzten Strohhalm nutzen. Das hat man uns doch gleich am Anfang gesagt. Und außerdem wundert es mich nicht, dass die die Zeit dafür hatten, wenn du so viel schwafelst." "Ach sei doch still!", maulte der Affe, denn Narbenmacher konnten Zurechtweisungen nicht leiden - schon gar nicht wenn sie berechtig sind. Dann entspannten sich jedoch seine Züge und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem dreckigem Grinsen, welches man glücklicherweise wegen seiner Seetanghülle nicht sehen konnte. "Aber wisst ihr was?", fragte Dietmar ausgelassen. "Denen haben wir doch ordentlich eingeheizt und gezeigt wozu wir fähig sind! Haha! Ich für meinen Teil bin sehr zufrieden mit dieser Leistung. Man kann sagen was man will, aber der ist ein deutlich besserer Befehlshaber als dieser 'Fürst' Alteri. Nun gut, wir haben unseren Auftrag mehr als erfüllt! Zeit sich die Belohnung abzugreifen!" Fröhlich pfeifend zog der Narbenmacher deshalb ab und achtete nicht auf das genervte Kopfschütteln der anderen Monster, die das alles schon lange vor ihm gewusst hatten... 5.3 Schmarks und Kamrek - die Zweite "Du bleibst! Du hast deine Ausbildung längst beendet und kennst die Pflichten eines Hummerkämpfers!!!" "Das musst du mir doch nicht sagen! Genau deshalb will ich meinen Plan ja durchziehen! Wenn ich als vermeintlicher Überläufer mich in die Dienste von König Hygross stelle, kann ich für den Schutz unserer Leute an einem einzigen Tag mehr erreichen als wir hier in all der Zeit geschafft haben." "Und das stellst du dir so einfach vor?! Du hast wohl nicht richtig zugehört, als die Spione uns über die Vergangenheit und den Charakter dieses 'Königs' unterrichtet haben! Hygross wird einen Weg finden, dich an ihn zu binden - das ist doch klar! Und außerdem wird er nicht davor halt machen dich mithilfe seiner dunklen Kräfte zu verändern..." "Ja aber doch nur äußerlich! Ich bin und bleibe ein ehrbarer Hummerkämpfer, da könnte er noch so viel mit meinem Körper machen." "Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das erlaube ich nicht! Meinen eigenen Ziehsohn und all das geheime Wissen unserer Zunft diesem... Ja diesem Tyrannen quasi auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren! Ich sage nein, hörst du?! Ich verbiete es dir! Nie und nimmer wirst du diese deine verrückte Idee in die Tat umsetzen! Verstanden?" "...Und wenn ich trotzdem gehe?" "Das... Das wagst du nicht...! He?! Willst du wohl stehenbleiben Joshua! Keinen Schritt weiter, ich warne dich! Sonst..." "Sonst was, Vater Flickenzwirn?" "Sonst bist du nicht mehr mein Sohn! Das meine ich ernst! Wenn du noch einen einzigen Schritt gehst, breche ich mit dir!!!..." "Öh Joshua? Joshua?! Stimmt was nicht?" Laut und durchdringend dröhnte Kamreks besorgte Stimme in Joshuas' Schädel und holte ihn so aus seiner Versunkenheit hervor. Heftig schüttelte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer seinen Kopf um diesen wieder klar zu kriegen. "Alles bestens Kumpel. Danke der Nachfrage.", beruhigte Schmarks seinen in Gefühlsdingen alles andere als tumben Freund sofort und kam trotzdem nicht um einen letzten Gedanken umhin. "Seltsam, dass mir ausgerechnet jetzt wieder der Streit mit dem alten Archibald in den Sinn gekommen ist... Aber gut! Ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden und werde ihn entschlossen zu Ende gehen! Hehehe... Und momentan sieht es so aus, als ob dies nicht mehr lange dauern wird..." Dann wandte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Umgebung zu. Zusammen mit dem Waldschrat saß er versteckt im Dickicht vor einer großen Lichtung, welche tief im versteinerten Wald lag und wartete auf seine 'Beute'. Obwohl die Aura des Waldes die Reichweite seiner ansonsten scharfen Sinne einschränkte wusste er dennoch, dass Brax, James, Sepp sowie die Seeschlangenspione auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. Ja er wusste sogar, das sein Plan mit den Narbenmachern genauso funktioniert hat, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Und das alles dank jener Ranke, beziehungsweise also dank Kamrek! Denn diese Ranke war genaugenommen ein vom Waldschrat ausgebildeter Trieb und viel mehr als eine wegweisende Einladung an Joshuas Gegner, sondern auch ein hochempfindliches Sinnesorgan, mit dessen Hilfe Kamrek die Bewegungen der kleinen Gruppe erspüren konnte. Aber nicht nur das! Auch Gerüche und, wenngleich nur sehr rudimentär, Geräusche aus der näheren Umgebung der Ranke konnte der Zyklop somit einholen. Zwar war selbiger mit diesen Informationen heillos überfordert und ließ sie für gewöhnlich einfach an sich vorbeirauschen, doch Schmarks hatte schon früh und fast als einziger diese mächtige Fähigkeit seines Freundes entdeckt und mit der Zeit gelernt, ebenfalls die Neuigkeiten, welche der Trieb mittels elektrischer Impulse stets überbrachte, empfangen und deuten zu können. Nun aber wurde seine Fähigkeit nicht mehr gebraucht, da die fünf soeben wieder in die Reichweite seiner Sinne gelangten... ...Vor allem seines Geruchsinns, denn die Ärmsten stanken durch diesen miesen Narbenmacherangriff sprichwörtlich zum Himmel! Obwohl Schmarks den Monstern große Handlungsfreiheit bei ihrer Aktion zugesprochen hatte, tat es ihm für seine Gegner trotz allem leid, dass sich die Affen ausgerechnet für diesen Trick entschieden hatten. Doch jetzt konnte er auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Darum gab Joshua seinem Freund ein Zeichen, sodass dieser begann die Ranke wieder einzuziehen, während er selbst konzentriert aus seinem Versteck auf die Lichtung spähte lauschte, was die kleine Gruppe zu sagen hatte. "Da hat uns die gute alte Illusion mal wieder den Hintern gerettet!", hörte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer Sepp gerade erleichtert sagen. "Tja, so alt der Trick auch ist, so gut funktioniert er immer noch!" "Da sagst du was!", brummte nun Brax etwas verhaltener, obwohl er sich genauso über den gelungenen Streich freute wie alle andren, doch ihn störte gerade etwas ganz anderes. "Aber wisst ihr was? An dieser Sache ist definitiv etwas faul! Und damit meine ich nicht diesen grässlichen Mief der ans uns haftet!" "Du hast auch vollkommen Recht mit deiner Vermutung Brax! Diese Narbenmacher haben uns nicht zufällig entdeckt und schlussendlich bloß so halbherzig verfolgt!", bestätigte Aalbert sofort und wurde auch gleich von Smellert ergänzt. "Stimmt genau! Das war eine Hummerlist von Joshua um sicherzustellen, dass wir seiner 'Einladung' auch folgen!" "Das ergibt durchaus Sinn!", erkannte James nach diesem Denkanstoß augenblicklich und machte seine Freunde auch gleich darauf aufmerksam. "Herr Brax, Mylord! Seht doch nur: Diese Ranke ist verschwunden!" "Oha! Und gerade noch war sie doch noch da!", rief der Junge aus, bevor sich sein Gesicht verhärtete und er seinen Zauberstab zückte, während sich auch die anderen kampfbereit machten. "Dann muss dies hier der von Joshua auserwählte Kampfplatz sein! Und das heißt..." "...das er jeden Moment zuschlagen wird. Genau!", beendete der dunkle Bosrebbhummer die Überlegungen von Sepp und zeigte sich den fünfen indem er wie beim ersten Mal einfach vor ihnen auftauchte. "Ah ich sehe schon ihr seid bereit!", meinte er mit einem zustimmenden Nicken, als er die entschlossenen Gesichter seiner Gegenüber gemustert hatte. "Gut! Macht euch auf was gefasst, denn diesmal wird es ernst!" Anders als bei ihrem Übungskampf ergriff Joshua die Initiative und stürmte mit weit geöffneten Scheren auf Sepp und Brax zu. Diese wollten eigentlich auf die gleiche Taktik wie vor ein paar Tagen setzen und James als lebenden Schild benutzen, damit sie mehr Zeit für ihre Angriffe hätte, doch damit hatte der Hummerkrieger schon gerechnet! Blitzschnell packte er den Hausdiener, welcher sich eigentlich in sein Blickfeld drängen wollte, schon vorher an den Armen, wich noch in dieser Bewegung dem Mentalstoß und Energieball der andern beiden aus und schleuderte ihn ans andere Ende der Lichtung. "Los, hol dir den Rosalie Kamrek!", rief Schmarcks seinem Freund zu, der diesmal sogar sofort verstand und nun seinerseits aus dem Dickicht hervorbrach... ...wobei 'brechen' nicht das richtige Wort war, denn durch die - wenn auch unbewusst eingesetzte - Macht des Waldschrates kam kurzfristig wieder erstaunlich viel Leben in die versteinerten Pflanzen, da sie sich für Kamrek zur Seite bogen und er deshalb gemütlich und ungestört auf den verstörten James mit erhobenen Pranken zu stapfen konnte. "Höhöhö! Ich krieg' dich! Ich krieg' dich!", kicherte der Zyklop voll dümmlicher Freude und hätte sein Opfer auch beinahe auf anhieb zu fassen gekriegt, wenn der Hausdiener sich nicht noch geradeso ins Dickicht hätte zwängen können. Somit war James selbst beschäftigt und würde seinen Freunde keine Hilfe mehr sein können. "Haha! Ihr müsst euch schon was Neues einfallen lassen ihr zwei!", lachte er herausfordernd, als er sah wie die Gesichtszüge seiner Gegner angesichts dieser unerwarteten Wendung entgleisten. "Kommt schon! Ihr werdet doch wohl auch ohne euren Freund etwas zustande bringen, oder etwa nicht?!" Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich Sepp und Brax darum an, bevor sie sich rasch fingen und kämpferisch meinten: "Oh und wie wir das werden!" "Haha! Ja so ist es gut!", sprach Joshua freudig, weil er trotz allem auf einen fordernden Kampf aus war. "Zeigt mir was ihr wirklich draufhabt!" Und erneut attackierte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer die zwei als erstes, doch seine Gegner hatten dazugelernt, da sie ihm auswichen und auch gleich einen Gegenschlag lancieren wollten. Aber Joshua war flink! Er wehrte die Angriffe von Sepp und Brax ab und versuchte sie mit schnellen und heftigen Schlägen seiner mächtigen Scheren und Beine zusammenzudrängen. Aber es misslang, da ihn der Junge mithilfe einer raschen Illusion täuschten konnte und diese Zeitspanne sofort dazu nutzte sich wieder von ihm zu entfernen. So kam es, das Schmarks den ersten Treffer, einen mentalen Schock von Sepp, einstecken musste, doch als Ausgleich gelang es ihm, Brax mit seinem Schwanz wortwörtlich in den Boden zu rammen, da der Hutkopf durch die Wucht der Schlages tief in den weichen Sand gedrückt wurde. Und zwar mit der Oberseite, sodass fast nur noch seine zappelnden Beinchen herausragten. Für eine Weile musste er sich also nur noch mit dem jungen Mentalmagier herumschlagen, der dadurch tief in seine Trickkiste greifen musste um sich alleine eines voll ausgebildeten Bosrebbhummers erwehren zu können. Das die Seeschlangenspione sich einmischen und Brax befreien würden, musste Joshua nicht befürchten. Dies wäre nämlich ein übler Regelbruch, denn Aalbert und Smellert tunlichst vermeiden werden. Schließlich wussten sie, dass sie damit seine Ehre verletzten und er sich bei diesem Kampf seinerseits nicht mehr an seinen Ehrenkodex halten müsste - was für Sepp und Brax ein mitunter entscheidender Nachteil wäre! So aber beharkte Schmarks seinen Gegner weiter mit seinen vorschnellenden und schnappenden Scheren oder verschwand einfach, nur um hinter seinem Rücken wieder aufzutauchen. Der Hummerkrieger spürte, wie dem Jungen allmählich die Luft ausging. Kein Wunder: Schließlich wollte Joshua diese Sache ja mit diesem Kampf beenden, weshalb er von Anfang an das Tempo und Härte ordentlich angezogen hatte. Zwar hielt er selbst dies nicht lange auch, doch eben länger als seine Gegner... Urplötzlich nahm der Kampf aber eine weitere Wendung, denn der Hutkopf hatte sich, deutlich früher als gedacht, selbst wieder befreit und konnte so den dunklen Bosrebbhummer hinterrücks mit einem äußerst mächtigen, da wutgeladenem, Energieball treffen. Zwar war Joshuas Panzer viel zu fest um Schaden zu nehmen, doch er geriet immerhin für einen Moment aus dem Konzept und nun war er es, der in die Defensive gedrängt wurde. Denn diesen Moment ließen die beiden natürlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen, sondern feuerten mit allem was sie hatten auf Schmarks. "Umpf! Nicht schlecht! Wirklich nicht schlecht!", keuchte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer anerkennend, während er sich einigelte um den unausgesetzten Angriffen nicht gänzlich schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. "Aber das allein wird nicht reichen! Ha!" Und schon war Joshua wieder aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden, doch diesmal tauchte er nicht hinter ihnen wieder auf, sondern über ihnen, sodass die beiden nur knapp seinen Scheren entkamen. Er setzte sofort nach und der Kampf war schlagartig wieder ausgewogener, denn Sepp und Brax versuchten weiterhin verbissen ebenfalls jede Möglichkeit zum Angriff zu nutzen. Ihnen war nämlich ebenfalls nicht entgangen, dass sie Schmarks durchaus geschwächt hatten, auch wenn er es zu verbergen versuchte. Und das gab ihnen den nötigen Mut und die Kraft weiterzumachen, wenngleich es langsam dennoch offensichtlich wurde, dass schlussendlich Joshua der Sieger sein würde. Dieser wollte es nun auch zu Ende bringen, schließlich hatte er doch mehr einstecken müssen als gedacht und wollte kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Dank seines harten Trainings mobilisierte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer nochmal seine komplette Kraft und wollte die zwei damit überwältigen. Denn die zwei mochten noch so zäh sein und so viel vom alten Flickenzwirn gelernt haben: Einem so erfahrenem Hummerkrieger waren sie einfach nicht gewachsen. Dies schienen Sepp und Brax allerdings auch begriffen zu haben, denn als sie sahen, wie kraftvoll und flink er sie nun wieder attackierte - fast so, als habe er diesen Kampf gerade erst angefangen - stellten sie ihre Angriffe ein und konzentrierten sich ausschließlich auf ihre Verteidigung. Schmarks wurde misstrauisch, er vermutete einen ausgeklügelten Trick dahinter, damit die zwei ihren Kopf doch noch aus der Schlinge ziehen konnten. Allerdings musste er sich ohnmächtig eingestehen, dass er dies nicht wirklich verhindern konnte. Doch es schien so, als ob dies auch nicht mehr nötig war! Mittels eines rasanten Scheinangriffs auf den Jungen war es ihm gelungen den Hutkopf fest zu packen. "Hehe! Das war's! Aus und vorbei für euch!", kicherte Joshua triumphierend und mittels eines flinken Hiebs knockte er Brax aus um sich gänzlich Sepp widmen zu können. "Nicht... keuch... so schnell...!", schnaufte Sepp erschöpft aber ungebrochen und feuerte seinen neuen Zauberpfeil aus nächster Nähe auf den Hummerkrieger ab, sodass selbst dieser nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Dank seiner Reflexe brauchte Schmarks aber nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden um den Hutkopf loszulassen und sich zu einer festen Kugel einzurollen um dadurch so wenig Schaden wie möglich von diesem mächtigen Angriff abzukriegen. Viel zu spät aber musste er erkennen, dass er gar nicht Ziel dieses Angriffs war! Der Junge hatte nur so getan als ob und so die eine der größten Stärken seines Gegners, seine blitzschnellen Reflexe, zur Schwachstelle gemacht. Das eigentliche Ziel war vielmehr ein dicker Ast direkt über dem Hummer, welcher durch die Macht des Zauberpfeils nun regelrecht explodierte und als sichtraubender Schutt- und Staubhaufen auf ihn herniederprasselte. "Grmpf! Reingelegt! Verflucht nochmal!", schimpfte Joshua ärgerlich, denn auch wenn es Sepp vielleicht gar nicht richtig bewusst war, hatte er durch diesen Trick den dunklen Bosrebbhummer wirklich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Denn die wabernde Staubhülle, die sich nun um ihn legte, beraubte ihn, hier im versteinerndem Wald, nämlich kurzfristig all seiner Sinne, da der Ast ja selbst teil eines magischen Baumes war. Es verstrichen wertvolle Minuten, bis sich der gröbste Staub endlich legte und Schmarks die Orientierung wiederfand. Nüchtern sah er sich auf der Lichtung um. Natürlich war sie leer. Der Junge, sowie die Seeschlangenspione haben ihren bewusstlosen Mitstreiter mitgenommen und das weite gesucht, das war klar. Immerhin aber waren sie noch nicht zu weit gekommen: Er konnte ihre Nähe spüren und vor allem weiterhin deutlich riechen. "Na dann war das ja doch zu etwas gut...", murmelte der dunkle Hummerkrieger vor sich hin und machte sich daran seine Gegner wiederzufinden. Denn er hatte noch lange nicht aufgegeben! Und außerdem war da ja noch Kamrek. Vielleicht war es seinem hölzernem Freund gelungen James zu fangen. "Wir werden ja sehen...", brummte Joshua und setzte sich in Bewegung. Seinen Sinnen vertrauend, schlängelte er sich elegant durch das Dickicht und erreichte alsbald eine weitere, deutlich kleinere Lichtung. Hier, irgendwo, mussten sie sein, das spürte - und roch - er ganz deutlich. Ein lautes, vertrautes Schluchzen aber ließ ihn herumfahren. "Schnief! Buhuhu! Joshua, da bist du ja! Flenn!", heulte da Kamrek, welcher mit einen mal hinter ihm stand traurig. "Ich hab ihn nicht gekriegt! Buhuhuhu!" Schmarks verstand sofort, was los war: Die Pranken seines Freundes waren leer. James war entwischt. "Oh sei nicht traurig Kamrek!", tröstete Joshua den Waldschrat sanft. "Ich habe mich mitnichten besser angestellt, wie du siehst..." "Buuuhuuu! Die sind ja so gemein!", weinte der Waldschrat steinerweichend, sodass ihm sein Kumpel geradezu mütterlich mit seinen Scheren über den Kopf streichen musste um ihn zu beruhigen. "Sch! Sch! Nicht mehr weinen, alles wird gut! Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm!", sprach der dunkle Hummerkrieger aufmunternd. "Die kriegen wir noch! Eben an einem anderen Tag." "Schluchz... Heute nicht mehr?", fragte der Zyklop nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte in seiner beschränkten Neugierde. "Nein heute nicht mehr Kamrek.", erklärte Joshua resignierend. "Ich kann sie zwar spüren - und riechen, weil sie so müffeln. Aber die Aura dieses Waldes ist zu stark! Ich kann sie dennoch nicht exakt lokalisieren, seufz... Es hilft alles nichts! Für heute ist Schluss, wir machen uns jetzt ganz gemütlich auf den Weg zum nächsten Ort, wo wir sie abfangen können. Also komm Kamrek!" "Au ja! Au ja! Wir gehen ganz gemütlich! Das wird toll!", freute sich der Zyklop kindlich und klatschte in die Hände. "Ja das wird es...", murmelte Joshua, als sie sich aufmachten die Lichtung zu verlassen. "Und weißt du was? Jetzt da das Tagwerk ja, wenngleich völlig ungewollt, schon getan ist, kann ich dir ja was über meine Großmutter Smiffbarba erzählen! Wie du ja weißt ist die Gute hauptsächlich als Meisterdiebin bekannt geworden, doch daneben war sie auch eine Meisterin des Kampfes und hielt sich stets an den Ehrenkodex eines Hummerkriegers. Hach... Sie war lange vor dem alten Flickenzwirn meine erste Lehrmeisterin und hat mir quasi die Grundlagen beigebracht." Plötzlich, kurz vor dem Ende dieser Lichtung, hielt Schmarks inne und machte auf einmal ganz geheimnisvoll: "Ach ja! Wo ich gerade von ihr spreche... Mir ist da wieder ein ganz genialer Kniff eingefallen, den sie mir mal gezeigt hat. Den wollte ich dir unbedingt mal zeigen. Und jetzt haben wir ja die Zeit, nicht wahr?" "Uih! Ein Geheimtrick!", machte Kamrek ganz neugierig und sah seinen Freund groß an. "Zeig doch mal!" "Mach ich, aber du musst schon ein bisschen näher kommen.", forderte Joshua freundlich. "Sonst siehst du ihn nicht richtig." "Oh... äh... Gut!", stammelte der Zyklop etwas unsicher und kam einen Schritt näher. "Besser?" "Ja, das reicht!", befand der dunkle Hummerkrieger, den die plötzliche Unsicherheit des Waldschrates zu belustigen schien. "Der Streich macht dir wohl angst, was? Soll er auch!!!" Binnen von wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen war Schmarks rechte Schere vorgeschnellt und packte den vermeintlichen Kamrek, der sich eigentlich noch ins Dickicht flüchten wollte, schmerzhaft an dessen linken Brustwarze, drückte ihn zu Boden und offenbarte damit so, dass es in Wahrheit ein Trugbild von Sepp war! "Ahahaha! Siehe, staune und winde dich vor Schmerz: Das ist der legendäre 'Burstwarzenkneifer'!", verkündete Joshua triumphierend, während der arme Junge wirklich vor Schmerz gelähmt festgenagelt war. "Wie schon gesagt: Diese Technik ist wirklich unheimlich genial, hindert sie doch selbst den mächtigsten, menschlichen Zauberer am ausführen seiner Zauberei, haha! Hast wohl geglaubt, dass du mich mit deiner Scharade so lange aufhalten kannst, bis deine Freunde in Sicherheit sind, bevor du mir auch durch das Dickicht entschlüpfst, was?" "Hnggg...", konnte Sepp nur stöhnen, zu sehr jagte dieser stechende Schmerz durch seinen Körper. "Tja ich will ehrlich sein: Dies hätte ja auch fast geklappt - zumindest hier im versteinerndem Wald.", gab der Hummerkrieger ehrlich zu. "Aber du hast leider einen zu offensichtlichen Fehler vergessen: Du und deine Freunde stinkt wie die Pest! Selbst deine Illusion konnte das nicht verbergen! Man kann sprichwörtlich sagen, dass ich den Braten schon gerochen habe, hehehe..." Dann wurde er wieder ernst und ließ seinen Blick umher schweifen. Laut rief er: "Jetzt kommt schon raus Aalbert, Semllert und Brax! Es ist aus, lasst euren Freund nicht länger als nötig leiden!" Da raschelte es auch schon kurz darauf und alle drei kamen langsam und geschlagen mit hängenden Köpfen angeschlichen. Eigentlich wollten die Seeschlangenspione etwas sagen, doch Joshua unterband diesen Versuch sofort. "Halt! Sagt kein einziges Wort, verstanden?! Ihr braucht keine Silbe verschwenden, ich halte an meinem Weg fest - komme was da wolle!", sprach der dunkle Bosrebbhummer streng, bevor sich sein Gesicht verdüsterte. "Ihr wisst doch gar nicht was euch ansonsten droht!" "Oh Joshua...", flüsterten die beiden darum einfach traurig. "Dann bringen wir es hinter uns!", meinte Schmarks entschieden, als die drei vor ihm standen. Er hob seine linke Schere und wollte einen nach dem anderen ausknocken, bevor auch der junge Mentalmagier dran war. Alles würde so leicht von statten gehen, denn er musste keinen verzweifelten Widerstand fürchten. Die Spione konnten ihm wirklich nichts und selbst wenn ihnen die Flucht gelingen würde, wäre das kein Ärgernis mehr, solange er den Hutkopf und den Jungen daran hindern könnte. Und von diesen war Ersterer noch viel zu erschöpft und augenscheinlich erst vor kurzem wieder zu sich gekommen und der andere war völlig in seiner Gewalt... "Nicht so schnell Herr Schmraks!", donnerte da urplötzlich James Stimme, bevor dieser sich völlig überraschend von oben auf den dunklen Bosrebbhummer warf und sich fest um seine linke Schere schloss. Sofort formte Brax einen, wenn auch schwachen, Energieball in seiner Hand und wollte diesen mitten in das Gesicht von Joshua schleudern. Dieser sah sich deshalb gezwungen, Sepp loszulassen um sich zu schützen, sodass der Junge so gut es ging davonrobbte. Von diesen Ereignissen überrumpelt entspann sich ein kleines Handgemenge zwischen dem Hummerkrieger und Brax und James, welches Schmarks allerdings nicht wirklich lange binden würde. Dies war allerdings auch nicht vonnöten, denn der echte Kamrek kam auf einem dicken Ast, keinen Meter über ihnen, wieder zum Vorschein und schien rasend vor Wut zu sein. Offenbar war es ihm wirklich gelungen den Hausdiener die ganze Zeit zu verfolgen, aber trotz seins 'Heimvorteils' war es ihm einfach nicht geglückt, diesen zu erwischen. Und genau dies brachte sein beschränktes und kindliches Gemüt völlig aus der Fassung - und macht ihn zu einem gefundenen Fressen für eine Verzauberung... "Grr... Wo ist der Rosalie! Wo ist er!!!", brüllte der Waldschrat sauer und spürte wie sein Zorn auf einmal noch mehr wuchs. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht im Geringsten, dass dies daran lag weil der Junge begann ihn in seinen Bann zu ziehen... "Er ist direkt unter dir Kamrek!", hörte er Joshua rufen. "Los hol ihn dir du kriegst ihn!" "Ich... kriege... ihn...", brabbelte der Zyklop mit geistlosem Blick, da er nun völlig unter der Kontrolle von Sepp stand. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz donnerte Kamrek auf den Boden, stürmte auf den vermeintlichen Hausdiener zu und hob seine zu einer furchteinflößenden Faust geballte Pranke in die Höhe. Zutiefst erschrocken ahnte Joshua derweil was ihm blühte, sodass er eiligst und mit aller Macht sich Brax und James vom Halse schaffte um den Angriff seines verwirrten Freundes zu entkommen. Aber zu spät! Wie ein Hammer sauste die Faust des Zyklopen auf den Rücken seines Freundes hinab und brachte somit seinen Panzer zum bersten. "Uarrgghhh!", schrie der dunkle Bosrebbhummer schmerzerfüllt und frustriert, denn er wusste, dass die Jagd nun endgültig zu Ende war. Zwar war er nicht gefährlich oder gar tödlich verletzt, doch weil sein Panzer zerbrochen war und sich auch ein paar Splitter ins sein Inneres gebohrt hatten, konnte er nur noch langsam herumhatschen und unmöglich die Verfolgung der kleinen Grupp weiter aufnehmen. "Öh! Oh Joshua?! Was machst du denn da? Da war doch der Rosalie!", fragte Kamrek derweil ganz verwundert, als er wieder bei Sinnen war und diese Szenerie sah. Dann aber hielt er sich den Kopf und jammerte: "Aua, ich hab auf einmal so Kopfweh... Was ist denn los?" "Du, nein, wir wurden reingelegt!", knurrte Joshua ärgerlich, doch er erlang schnell seine Fassung zurück. "Da habt ihr euch also doch noch was besseres einfallen lassen... Nicht schlecht!", sprach er voller Respekt für die List seiner Gegner und sah vor allem James an. "Du bist deinen verräterischen Mief losgeworden und hast diesen Streich während meiner Unpässlichkeit mit den Seeschlangenspionen ausgeheckt... Was für eine List!" Er fuchtelte mit den Scheren, als die fünf etwas erwidern wollten: "Sagt nichts! Geht einfach und lasst uns allein! Beim nächsten Mal läuft es anders versprochen! Also seht zu das ihr mir aus meinem Blickfeld kommt, ja?" Die kleine Gruppe lächelte einfach auf diese Bemerkung und hatte auch Rückgrat genug, die Ehre ihres Gegenübers zu respektieren, weshalb sie darum auch einfach von dannen zogen. Dem Hummerkrieger entfuhr ein innbrünstiges Seufzen, als sich die fünf dann auch völlig aus der Reichweite seiner Sinne entfernt hatten. Er wollte jetzt einfach allein sein und seine Kräfte sammeln - sowie seinen kaputten und damit unnütz gewordenen Panzer loswerden. "Also gut, dann wollen wir mal...", brummelte er und begann mühselig wegen seiner eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit ein Loch in den Boden zu graben. Als es endlich soweit war, schlüpfte er rasch hinein und mit einer letzten, aber wortwörtlich befreienden Anstrengung ließ er seinen restlichen Panzer aufplatzen und schob die Bruchstücke achtlos hinaus. Nun wollte er in Trance versinken um sich so binnen Tagesfrist komplett zu regenerieren - was auch einen Nigel nagelneuen Panzer mit einbezog. "Du Joshua?", druckste Kamrek verlegen herum, denn ihm war - zumindest grob - bewusst, dass er an ihrer heutigen Schlappe nicht unschuldig war, weshalb er nun helfen wollte. "Soll ich wieder meine Wurzeln schlagen?" "Hm?!" Schmarks horchte nochmals auf, denn die Idee war gar nicht so dumm. "Ja tu das Kamrek!", sprach er deshalb, denn dann würde es einfacher werden die Fünf schnellstmöglich wiederzufinden. "Und verschließ mein Loch bitte gleich mit, ja? Ich will, dass niemand mich so vorfindet." "Au ja! Mach ich! Danke Joshua!", quietschte der Waldschrat vergnügt, weil seine Idee eine gute war und legte auch schon los. "Du bist mir auch wirklich nicht böse?" "Hach, nein Kamrek, nein!", versicherte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer, welcher sich mit dieser Niederlage bereits abgefunden hatte und schon längst einen neuen Plan ausheckte. Doch trotz allem bohrte und wandte sich dennoch ein kleiner Ärger in seinem Herzen, dem er noch Luft machte: "Aber weißt du Kamrek? Manchmal bist du einfach ein Holzkopf, wenn auch ein liebenswerter!" "Ich bin ja auch aus Holz." "Ich will so etwas jetzt nicht hören." 5.4 Der (fast) glimpfliche Gang durch das Dusterfeld Zornig zerknüllte König Hygross das Pergament (Monster können auch Unterwasser schreiben - Dunkler Magie sei dank!), dass er eben gelesen hatte, und schleuderte es einem anwesendem Narbenmacher mitten ins Gesicht. "Dieser Alteri ist so ein schleimiger Lackaffe!", keifte der ehemalige General wütend und grub seine Klauen, mal wieder, tief in die Armlehnen seines, diesmal allerdings nur behelfsmäßigen, Throns. "Schmalzt einem die Ohren voll und bringt dann doch nicht zustande mir zu erklären, wie weit Schmarks beim Ausführen seines Befehls ist!" Er erhob sich von seinem Provisorium, schwamm ruhelos auf und ab und ließ seinen brennenden Blick durch den Thronsaal schweifen und dadurch alle dort arbeitenden Affen vor Angst erzittern. Seit Hygross vom herannahen seiner Feinde wusste, war er, trotz seiner Gebundenheit an diesen Ort, nicht untätig geblieben: Stattdessen machte er sich daran den ganzen Obsidianpalast umzubauen, denn wer konnte schon sagen ob diese unheimlich fähigen Seeschlangenspione nicht auch noch den genauen Aufbau von diesem kannten? Darum beschäftigte der König seitdem ein ganze Heer aus Narbenmachern und anderen geeigneten Monstern um seinen Feinden zumindest in diesem Punkt noch ein Schnippchen schlagen zu können. "Ich meine hör sich das doch mal einer an: 'Mein ach so verehrter und großer König, blablabla und so weiter, ...Joshua ist im Begriff seine Schlinge enger zu ziehen, blablabla...'", äffte Hygross dann ärgerlich nach und warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den ohnmächtigen Grimras, der sich gerade von der letzten 'Trainingseinheit' erholen musste, aber wegen der knappen Zeit noch keinerlei Fortschritte erzielt hatte. Dies stachelte den Zorn des ehemaligen Generals nur noch weiter an, weshalb er zürnte: "Was für eine windelweiche und erbärmliche Formulierung soll dass denn bitteschön sein?! Ist Joshua diesen Kröten schon auf den Fersen um sie zu schnappen oder nicht? Das möchte ich wissen, verdammt nochmal!!!" "Nun etwas anderes ist doch von diesem Kerl nicht zu erwarten.", meinte Schlamper, den die Dinge scheinbar völlig kalt ließen, herablassend. "Selbst ein Opferbauer hätte sich deutlicher ausdrücken können." "Oh Schlamper, hör auf zu meckern sondern berate mich lieber, dafür bist du doch da!", murrte der König geärgert, weil es nämlich stimmte. "Wie du wünscht...", sprach Schlamper gleichmütig. "Also wir wissen durch die von Joshua eingesetzte Narbenmachereinheit, dass sich unsere Gegner in diesem Moment bereits tief im versteinerten Wald befinden und wohl schon sehr bald das Dusterfeld erreichen werden. Und wir wissen auch, dass Joshua eben irgendwo dort einen Zugriffsversuch machen will. Was wir noch nicht wissen ist, ob es ihm geglückt ist oder nicht." "Hm... Das werden wir ganz einfach herausfinden...", brummte Hygross, der gerade durch einen boshaften wie grausamen Einfall aufgeheitert wurde. "Wir werden ihm nämlich einfach einen Boten mit einer Nachricht schicken, die seinen Ehrgeiz mehr als genug anstacheln wird, hehehe! Doch zuerst - ich will es gar nicht aussprechen - brauche ich Alteri hier bei mir. Und zwar sofort!" "Wenn du willst, kann ich das gleich erledigen.", bot sein Berater an, der auch Botengängen den einfachen Monster nicht zutraute. "Meinetwegen, aber beeil dich!", sprach der König und entließ Schlamper mit einer Handbewegung, bevor er auf einen der arbeitenden Narbenmacher deutete. "Und du schaffst mir diesen erbärmlichen Windbeutel aus den Augen. Sofort!" "Ja... Jawohl... Ch... Chef!", stotterte dieser zu Tode erschrocken und machte sich eiligst - und unter Zuhilfenahme eines zweiten Monsters, da Grimras Gewicht deutlich zu hoch war - daran den bewusstlosen Sumpfschatten aus dem Thronsaal zu schleppen. "Und ihr anderen macht eine Pause und verzieht euch ebenfalls! Ich will jetzt allein sein! Also verschwindet!", befahl der ehemalige General barsch und seine Worte waren noch nicht verklungen, als sich schon alle Narbenmacher aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Sowie er sich ungestört fühlte, entspannten sich die Züge von Hygross und er rückte sich etwas auf seinem 'Thron' zurecht um es bequemer zu haben. Und dann begann er auch noch zu lächeln. Es war geheimnisvolles und irgendwie auch verwunderliches Lächeln, denn der ehemalige Croollon-General war damals wie heute fast ausschließlich als kaltherziger, übellauniger Grobian bekannt. Aber dies war einer der Gründe, wieso er jetzt allein sein wollte - er hasste dieses blöde Gerede, wenn er seinem Klischee mal nicht entsprach, zutiefst. Denn eigentlich war der König, nachdem er etwas nachgedacht hatte, durchaus zufrieden mit der derzeitigen Situation. "So, diese kleinen Würmer bohren sich zusammen mit diesen Maden von Seeschlangenspionen also fleißig durch - genau wie damals, hehehe!", kicherte Hygross in sich hinein, wie bei einem Witz, den nur er selbst verstand. "Aber das war ja auch fast nicht anders zu erwarten... So hat er es auch vorgesehen..." Nun hätte der ehemaligen General eventuelle Anwesenden erneut überrascht, weil er plötzlich sehr nachdenklich wurde. In diesem tiefen Sinnen versunken, betrachtete er zunächst seinen für ihn immer noch neu anmutenden Körper, bevor er seine Hand zur Faust ballte. "Aber kann es wirklich so einfach sein?", fragte er sich ohne das ein Außenstehender hätte sagen können, was der König meinte. "All das ganze nur als Mittel zum Zweck? Ein Versuch um Zeit herauszuschlagen, wissend, dass es nicht mehr als das wird?" 'Endlich' aber wurde er doch zornig. "Nein!", brüllte er entschlossen und hieb mit beiden Fäusten auf sein Provisorium, sodass es zerbrach. "So leicht wird es nicht werden! Ich werde alles daran setzen diesen Streich durchzuziehen!" Dann lies er von den Trümmern ab und rief nach den Narbenmachern, die schnell wie der Wind heraneilten. "Die Pause ist vorbei, macht weiter!", erklärte er den ängstlichen Affen böse. "Und repariert zuerst meinen Thron, aber dalli!" "Wird gemacht Chef! Wird gemacht!", stammelte einer der Monster eiligst und machte sich sofort daran zu schaffen. Und da der Zorn über diesen Gedanken immer noch in Hygross rumorte und er ihn rauslassen musste, gab er die Anweisung Grimras mit allen Mitteln so schnell wie möglich wieder kampfbereit zu machen und zu ihm zu bringen. "Diesen Pummel bringe ich schon noch in Form - und wenn es ihn umbringt!", knurrte der ehemalige Croollon ärgerlich und sprach herausfordernd und mehr zu sich selbst: "Wir werden ja sehen ob ich am Ende nicht doch noch Erfolg habe...!" Von all dem bekamen unsere Freunde nichts mit. Stattdessen hatten sie sich noch einmal zusammengerissen und sich soweit durch den versteinerten Wald geschlagen, dass sie sich nun vor der Grenze des Dusterfeldes befanden. Und dies konnte man wirklich als Grenze bezeichnen, denn nur wenige Meter vor ihnen baute sich nun eine pechschwarze, bedrohliche Wand auf, deren Höhe sowie breite nicht abzusehen war. Hier jedoch gönnten sich die Fünf aber erst mal eine kleine Pause, denn vor allem Sepp und Brax waren noch völlig fertig von dem fordernden Kampf gegen Joshua - sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Schließlich hätten sie diesen wirklichen Kampf ja um ein Haar verloren, wenn James und die Seeschlangenspione nicht noch diesen Notfallplan ausgeheckt hätten. Und dieses ungute Gefühl, nur durch viel Glück einer Gefahr noch entronnen zu sein, musste jetzt erst verdaut werden. Darum saßen die beiden nun völlig in sich versunken und reglos auf dem Boden und sammelten ihre Kräfte, während James in der Zwischenzeit alle mithilfe eines Zaubers endlich von diesem grässlichem Gestank befreite. "Hach, was für eine Wohltat!", seufzte Aalbert befreit und Smellert konnte nur zustimmen. "Ja, endlich können wir wieder durchatmen. Danke James!" "Ach nicht der Rede wert.", winkte der Hausdiener bescheiden ab und warf einen Blick auf seine beiden Freunde, die sich noch immer nicht rührten. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Mylord und Herr Brax nun auch viel besser erholen können." "Oh ganz sicher!", meinte der dunkelrote Spion bestimmt, als sein hellroter Begleiter dann einwandte: "Aalbert und ich möchten uns jetzt kurz für einen Moment beratschlagen. Danach wäre es allerdings besser wenn wir uns gleich wieder auf den Weg machen würden." "Ich denke, das dies kein Problem darstellen sollte.", versicherte James überzeugt. "Mylord und Herr Brax haben ihre Ruhephase bald so gut wie abgeschlossen. Schließlich wissen sie ja selbst, dass wir den Abstand zu Joshua so schnell wie möglich weiter vergrößern sollten, solange dieser noch unpässlich ist." Und der Hausdiener behielt Recht: Sowie die beiden Seeschlangenspione von ihrem kurzen Gespräch wieder zu den dreien dazu stießen, waren Sepp und Brax auch wieder auf den Beinen. Zwar waren sie längst nicht wie taufrisch, aber sie sahen immerhin schon wieder deutlich besser aus, als vor ihrer Ruhepause. Nur der Junge verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, als er sich zusammen mit James seine übel zugerichtete rechte Brust begutachtete. Sie war durch Joshuas kräftigen Kneifer feuerrot und angeschwollen und würde nur zu bald einen gewaltigen, schmerzenden blauen Fleck haben. Trotzdem waren die beiden Seeschlangen beim diesem Anblick erleichtert, denn immerhin hatte der dunkle Hummerkämpfer seinen Gegner keine wirklich gefährliche Wunde zugefügt - sich ergo also auch hier wieder an den Ehrenkodex eines Hummerkriegers gehalten. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir diese Stelle gut merken.", stichelte Brax gerade ausgelassen. "Blaue Flecken an solchen Körperteilen bekommst du höchstwahrscheinlich erst wieder wenn..." "Red' bloß nicht weiter, kapiert?!", drohte Sepp gleich doppelt geärgert, weil er nur zu gut wusste, dass der Hutkopf auf genau diese Reaktion von ihm aus war und er sie ihm dennoch gegeben hatte. "Beruhige dich Kumpel.", meinte Brax mit scheinheiliger Miene. "Ich würde doch niemals Dinge sagen die dich auf die Palme bringen." "Offensichtlich habt ihr euch so gut wie möglich wieder erholt, was?", mischte sich nun Aalbert freundlich ins Gespräch ein - und verbarg geschickt, wie sehr in diese Situation selbst amüsiert. "Hmpf...", schnaubte der Junge eingeschnappt und sah dabei auf den Hutkopf. "Ich glaube manche von uns haben sich sogar zu gut erholt." "Na umso besser, nicht?", meinte Smellert, welcher mit Brax ein verschmitztes Augenzwinkern austauschte, enthusiastisch und schnitt Sepp, der eigentlich einen empörten Ausruf loslassen wollte, augenblicklich das Wort ab. "Dann können wir ja nämlich gleich weiterziehen!" "Ich glaube, dass wäre wirklich das Beste Leute.", entschied James für alle und gab ihnen damit auch den Wink, dass es nun wieder gut sei. Doch der Junge hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt und nahm es sogar mit Humor. "Ja, das würde ich auch sagen.", scherzte Sepp wieder gutgelaunt. "Viel besser als wenn wir uns hier über Blutergüsse und deren spekulativen Ursachen auslassen." Dann setzte er sich auch schon auf und ging schon mal los. "Nicht übel, Kumpel! Nicht übel!", lobte Brax doch etwas erstaunt, als er mit den anderen wieder zu ihm aufschloss. "Du hast ja scheinbar was von Renate gelernt!" Der Junge antwortete lediglich mit einem Achselzucken und einem Lächeln. Und dies war für den Hutkopf Antwort genug... "Und da müssen wir jetzt rein, richtig?", fragte Sepp die Seeschlangenspione, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der dunklen Wand vor ihnen zuwandten. "Richtig!", bestätigte Aalbert - jetzt wieder ganz sachlich. "Durch das Dusterfeld zur Stätte der Vengaren, dass ist der Plan!" "Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen zu machen!", fügte Smellert zuversichtlich wie bestimmt hinzu. "Schließlich haben wir doch den unsichtbaren Schirm! Und es gibt bloß einen einzigen Anobilm in der ganzen Gegend - dem werden wir schon aus dem Weg gehen können." "Dann lasst uns diesen Schritt wagen, Leute!", entschied Brax und gemeinsam traten sie wortwörtlich vom Licht ins Dunkel. Denn von einen Augenblick auf den anderen war es ihnen, als ob sie in einer anderen Welt gelandet wären, da nun die Farben wie bei einem Negativ komplett umgekehrt wurden. Gepaart mit diesem überwältigendem Gefühl von finsterer Magie wurde sofort ersichtlich woher das Dusterfeld seinen Namen erhielt. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick spürten unsere Freunde wie sich etwas wohltuendes und warmes um ihre Körper hüllte und ihnen diese seltsame Benommenheit, die ihnen dieser verfluchte Ort auferlegen wollte, sofort wieder nahm. "Das ist also dieser unsichtbare Schirm...", hauchte Sepp beeindruckt, als er die Macht dieses Schutzzaubers in sich spürte. "Der ist wirklich so wie ihn Renate beschrieben hatte: Bombenmäßig!" "Das ist das richtige Wort!", pflichtete ihm auch Brax bei. "Oh ja, es fühlt sich einfach herrlich an!", schwärmte James ebenfalls. "Wie ein warmer Mantel, an dem alles garstige einfach abperlt." "Denke mal, ihr seid soweit, dass wir aufbrechen können, nicht?", fragte Aalbert, der wie sein Freund wieder richtig fachmännisch wirkte. "So sieht es aus Herr Aalbert und Herr Smellert!", antwortete der Hausdiener für seine Freunde mit. "Gut! Dann folgt uns einfach wie gehabt!", erklärte Smellert und gemeinsam mit seinem größeren Kollegen schwammen sie auch schon drauflos. Obwohl sie sich des Schutzes durch den Zauber sicher waren, schwieg die kleine Gruppe lieber, als sie durch diese unheimliche und widernatürliche Örtlichkeit schwammen. Die lag aber auch zum Teil daran, dass sie den Nutzen des unsichtbaren Schirmes deutlich öfter brauchten, als ihnen lieb war, denn das Dusterfeld wimmelte wirklich nur so vor Monstern. Alle Augenblicke marschierte ein Trupp Kryptoklaast vorbei, oder schwangen sich ganze Horden von Narbenmacher durchs Geäst über ihnen. Auch dämonische Uhren und verfluchte Bilder gab es hier zuhauf, aber kein einziges dieser ganzen Monster vermochte unsere Freunde zu entdecken. Selbst die zahllosen Schweißtiere mit ihren scharfen Sinnen zogen einfach an ihnen vorbei. Trotzdem war vor allem Sepp, James und Brax die ganze Situation nicht gänzlich geheuer, weshalb sie so schnell wie möglich wieder hier heraus wollten. Erst nach einer Weile wurde es aber wirklich ernst. "Vorsicht!", zischte der dunkelrote Spion warnend, während sein kleinerer Begleiter nach vorn deutete. "Dort sind Saraphaugen!" Und in der Tat konnten die Fünf keine drei Meter vor ihnen ganze sieben von diesen farblosen Würmern ausmachen, die gerade mit ihren Tentakeln den Boden nach etwas absuchten. "Beeilung Leute!", befahl Aalbert streng. "Sie suchen ihr Rauchglas noch - was dauern kann. Solange kommen wir unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei!", erklärte Smellert eiligst. Dank der ausgiebigen Lektüre wussten die Drei, was für eine günstige Situation das war, denn ohne ihr Glas war die Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit dieser Monster äußerst beschränkt, weshalb sie dem Befehl des Spions natürlich eiligst nachkamen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn als sie noch nicht mal einem Meter hinter den Saraphaugen waren konnten sie schon die ersten erfreuten Ausrufe hören. "Ach da ist es ja!", schnarrte eines der Monster und klang wie eine Ente mit Halsschmerzen. "Jetzt kann ich wieder was sehen... Das einem die Dinger auch immer so leicht runterfallen!" "Ja richtig nervig!", nölte ein Zweites, dass sich nun auch eines Aufsetzte. "Hm... Da war doch wer!", erkannten die Saraphaugen, dank ihrer nun geschärften Sinne, sofort. "Ist auch gar nicht solange her.", meinte eines der Monster und begann die Umgebung abzusuchen. "Komisch, dass der dunkle Zauber nicht angeschlagen hat...", murmelte ein weiteres. "So, jetzt gaaanz leise und langsam rückwärts...", flüsterte Aalbert eindringlich, während Smellert ergänzte. "Und duckt euch, wenn sie in unsere Richtung sehen! Wir müssen nur ein paar Meter gewinnen, dann können wir die Beine in die Hand nehmen!" Die Saraphaugen prüften zum Glück erst von ihrem Standort aus die Umgebung, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzten, was unseren Freunden ein bisschen Zeit verschaffte. Nicht lange und der Abstand wäre ausreichend als... 'Knack!' ... "Oh weh! Wie ärgerlich!", schimpfte James leise, denn er hatte einen Ast abgebrochen. Sofort richteten sich die Blicke der Saraphaugen in eben diese Richtung und die Fünf hatten gerade genug Zeit sich zu ducken. "He da vorne war doch was!", krächzte eines der Monster. "Lasst uns nachsehen'" "Keine Angst!", beruhigte der dunkelrote Spion, der wie sein Kollege erstaunlich gefasst wirkte. "Wir regeln das schon! Smellert?" "Bin schon weg!", sprach die hellrote Seeschlange und schlängelte sich flink am Boden entlang zu einem anderen Baum um dort ein paar Äste abzubrechen uns so die Saraphaugen abzulenken. "Aha! In der Richtung also!", riefen die Monster siegessicher aus und folgten den Geräuschen, die Smellert verursachte, sodass sie sich Stück für Stück von unseren Freunden entfernten und so in ihrem Jagdeifer vertieft waren, dass sie gar nicht daran dachten andere Monster um Hilfe zu bitten. "Und jetzt nichts wie weg von hier!", zischte Aalbert derweil und als ob er es geahnt hätte ergänzte er auch gleich. "Macht euch keine Sorgen um ihn! Smellert wird uns schnell wieder finden und einholen - schließlich sind wir doch 'Top-Spione'!" Mit dieser Antwort konnten sich James, Sepp und Brax mittlerweile mehr als zufrieden geben und ergriffen darum mit der verbliebenen Seeschlange die Flucht. Damit war die konkrete Gefahr fürs erste wieder gebannt und die kleine Gruppe setzte alles daran, das Dusterfeld zu durchqueren. Es dauerte allerdings noch lange, denn die Monster waren beim erschaffen dieses verfluchten Ortes nicht kleinlich, weshalb es ein sehr großes Gebiet war, das es nun zu durchwandern galt. Erst nach einigen Stunden, die unseren Freunden wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vorkam, schloss Smellert endlich wieder zu ihnen auf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung wirkte die kleine Seeschlange weder ängstlich noch abgehetzt, vielmehr sah sie höchst zufrieden aus. "Da bin ich auch schon wieder!", sprach der Spion freudig und da lag etwas in seinem Blick, welches das Interesse seines Freundes weckte. "Du hast sie also schon gefunden?", fragte Aalbert erwartungsvoll. "Jepp!", antwortete Smellert und erklärte für die anderen, was damit gemeint war. "Unser Informant hat uns wie geplant eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, welche er hier im Dusterfeld versteckt hat. Und als ich diese Monster abgehängt habe, war ich gleich so frei und habe sie abgeholt. Jetzt hat es sich auch wirklich ausgezahlt, als der große Koi damals darauf bestanden hatte, diese Nachricht schon einige Zeit vor unserer geplanten Ankunft hier zu verstecken. Denn da wir so früh dran sind habe ich unseren Informanten wahrscheinlich nur um ein paar Stunden verpasst." "Tja so ist unser Obermotz eben!", meinte die größere Seeschlange mit einem Lächeln als sie an den großen Koi dachte, bevor er sich wieder aufs Geschehen konzentrierte. "Es ist übrigens eine besondere Nachricht.", ergänzte der dunkelrote Spion darum sofort, da sein Freund ja gar nichts bei sich trug. "Sie ist mit einem speziellem Code verschlüsselt, damit die Monster nichts mit ihr anfangen können und zerstört sich selbst, sobald sie mit unserem Gift in Berührung kommt." "Raffiniert, das muss man zugeben.", fand James beeindruckt. "Und offensichtlich sind es gute Nachrichten, die Ihr erhalten habt Herr Smellert?" "Ja und wie!", freute sich der hellrote Spion. "Unser Informant konnte uns berichten, dass Grimrass zu einem übergewichtigen Faulpelz degeneriert ist und somit keine große Bedrohung mehr darstellt. Auch ist Schlamper nach wie vor nur ein Berater und immer noch diese windige Gestalt von einst. Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass Schlamper angesichts dieser Situation von Hygross ebenfalls zu einer Art mächtigen Wächter verwandelt wurde. Außerdem will König Hygross seinen Palast umbauen - was ich persönlich als Hinweis auf eventuelle Fallen oder ähnliches sehe. Und nun das Beste - wie immer zum Schluss: Unserem Informant ist es gelungen einen Weg zu finden, der es uns ermöglicht schneller aus dem Dusterfeld rauszukommen als zunächst angenommen." "Mann...!", staunten sowohl Sepp als auch Brax nicht schlecht, während James, genauso baff, nur ein 'Unglaublich!' zustande brachte. "Also alles was recht ist...", meinte der Hutkopf als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. "Euer Informant ist erstaunlich gut informiert! Das ist ja fast schon wieder verdächtig..." "Ja bei dem Wissenstand, den ihr habt, wäre verdächtig genau das richtige Wort.", gab Aalbert zu. "Aber unser Informant hat so seine Mittel und Wege um auch an diese Informationen heranzukommen." "Und wir wissen, dass er Vertrauenswürdig ist.", unterstrich Smellert überzeugt. "Aber wir dürfen euch leider noch nicht sagen wieso und wer er überhaupt ist - allein zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Ihr sollt nur schon mal wissen, dass er seine Gründe hat." "Na gut, dass ihr seinen Namen nicht einfach ausplaudern könnt ist durchaus verständlich.", sah Sepp ein und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und uns kann es eigentlich auch egal sein. Wenn ihr sagt, dass man ihm vertrauen kann, dann soll uns das reichen. Vor allem wenn er uns weiter so gut helfen kann." "Würd ich auch behaupten.", stimmte der Hutkopf mit ein und fand deshalb. "Also machen wir uns besser daran diese Abkürzung zu nehmen!" "Sehr wohl!", sprachen die zwei Spione enthusiastisch. "Folgt uns nach!" Durch diese Informationen fürs erste gesättigt, folgte die kleine Gruppe nun dem beschriebenen Weg. Trotz der Tatsache, dass es eine Abkürzung sein soll, zog sich der Aufenthalt doch noch ein gutes Stück hin. Und je weiter sie gingen, umso mehr Monster tauchten auf. Zwar waren nur wenige Saraphaugen dabei, doch allein die Menge der Monster allein machte sie stutzig. Das waren ganze Armeen, bunt gemischt und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, an denen sie ungesehen und unbemerkt vorbeizogen. Vor allem irritierte sie, dass die Monster selbst äußert angespannt und wachsam, ja geradezu ängstlich wirkten. Und das immer mehr, je näher sie dem ersehnten Ende des Dusterfeldes kamen. "Sie haben Angst.", erklärte Aalbert flüsternd, als er den verwirrten Blick der Freunde sah. "Angst?" Die Drei konnten es nicht wirklich glauben, obwohl sie es selbst die ganze Zeit sahen. "Die ganzen Monster hier wären fähig es mit der Croollon-Armee, die Hans auf dem alten Schlachtfeld aufgestellt hatte, aufzunehmen und sogar haushoch zu gewinnen. Wovor sollten die sich denn fürchten?", fragte Sepp darum. "Vor den Vengaren natürlich!", antwortete Smellert wissend. "Ihr kennt das Wächtervolk ja nur aus Folklore und Geschichten, aber die Monster hier... Tja, die mussten es schon öfters mit ihnen aufnehmen. Und sie wurden bei ausnahmslos jeder Konfrontation niedergemacht." "So stark?", hakte Brax beunruhigt nach. "Allerdings!", sprach die dunkelrote Seeschlange. "Selbst ein Anobilm ist unterlegen, wenn er es mit mehr als drei Vengaren aufnehmen müsste.", ergänzte sein hellroter Kollege ernst. "Aber ihr werdet früh genug mehr wissen. Lasst uns lieber weiterschwimmen. Es ist nämlich nicht mehr so weit." Wieder unterwegs erfuhren unsere Freunde noch von den Spionen, dass es bald schon zwei Tage her ist, seit sie die Möjo-Enklave verlassen hatten. Dies überraschte James, Brax und Sepp schon, da es ihnen gar nicht so vorkam. "Das liegt an der Aura des Waldes und auch der Dusterzone.", erläuterte Aalbert fachlich. "Man spürt zwar, dass Zeit verstreicht, doch der Wechsel zwischen Tag und Nacht findet im versteinerten Wald nicht statt - und in der Dusterzone sowieso nicht." "Genau! Es wird wahrscheinlich tiefste Nacht sein, wenn wir diesen Ort hinter uns gelassen haben.", fügte sein hellroter Freund hinzu. Brax wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, als ein zarter aber durchdringender Laut ihn daran hinderte. 'Piep!', machte es und allein dieses lächerliche Geräusch lies die kleine Gruppe vor Angst erschaudern. 'Piep!', machte es noch einmal, doch diesmal klang es noch viel näher und das flattern kleiner Flügel gesellte sich dazu. "Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt...", fauchte Aalbert, während er sich zusammen mit allen andern auf die bevorstehende Gefahr einstellte. 'Piiieeeppp!!!', piepte es nun direkt über ihnen, als eine kleine Wachtel vor ihnen auf dem Boden landete. "Ein Anobilm!", fasste es Smellert zusammen und unsere Freunde machten sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Obwohl der Knochenvogel noch keinerlei Anstalten machen seine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen, sondern sie nur mit seinen kleinen Augen wie Beute ansah, wagten die Fünf keinen Fluchtversuch. Wozu auch? Dies würde ihren Gegner erst recht verärgern und die unausweichliche Konfrontation noch fürchterlicher machen. Stattdessen taten sie das Einzige, was man in so einer Lage tun konnten: Sie starrten entschlossen zurück - und überlegten sich klammheimlich mittels Telepathie einen Plan... 'Piep!' Der Anobilm schien zufrieden mit der Reaktion seiner Opfer, sodass ein heftigen Zittern seinen kleinen Wachtelkörper durchfuhr. 'Piiieeeppp!!! PiiiIIIEEEPPP!!!' Das sanfte piepen verwandelte sich in ein mächtiges Grollen und der Knochenvogel machte sich daran seine Gestalt zu ändern. Zuerst wuchs nur sein Schatten auf seine eigentliche Größe, bevor sich die vermeintliche Wachtel selbst in Dunkelheit hüllte um dann gänzlich verwandelt wieder herauszutreten. Sofort lies der Anobilm mit einem bösartigem Fauchen seinen Axtförmigen Schnabel auf die Fünf niedersausen, als er feststellen musste, dass dies nur eine Illusion war und so sein Schnabel für eine Weile im Boden steckenblieb. Ein Mentalstoß traf ihn am Kopf, sowie ein Energieball am Hals, doch keiner der Angriffe schadete ihm wirklich - aber sie machten ihn wütender. Rasch hatte sich das Monster befreit und mit seiner - für seine Art so gefürchtete - Wild- und Schnelligkeit teilte er nun tödliche Tritte nach unseren Freunden aus. Diese waren zwar flink, doch der Anobilm würde sie trotzdem niederstrecken, da sie ihm keinen Schaden zufügen konnten. Allerdings hatten die Fünf aber gar nicht vor einen ernsthaften oder gar fairen Kampf mit diesem Ungetüm aufzunehmen... Der Knochenvogel kassierte noch weitere, wirkungslose Treffer, und seine roten Augen leuchteten voller mordlüsterner Freude, als er sah, dass diese vergebliche Gegenwehr seine Beute rasch entmutigte. Mit flinken Schnabelhieben und Tritten drängte er seine Opfer in die Enge und wollte dem nun ein Ende machen als... 'PIEP!' ...als ein zweiter Anobilm direkt hinter dem ersten auftauchte! Wutentbrannt fuhr der Knochenvogel herum und fauchte den störenden Artgenossen feindselig an, denn Knochenvögel sind ja (wie schon erwähnt) extreme Einzelgänger die keinen der Ihren in ihrer Näher duldeten. Zumal genau so eine Situation wie diese noch explosiver war, da Anobilms auch furchtbar Futterneidisch waren. Doch der Neuankömmling nahm das nicht einfach hin, sondern fauchte nun seinerseits und drohte seinem Kontrahenten mit einem erhobenen Fuß. Das war zu viel! Augenblicklich ließ der Knochenvogel von der kleinen Gruppe ab und griff seinen Konkurrenten ohne weitere Vorwarnung gnadenlos an. Dieser allerdings war nicht weniger wendig, weshalb er den Attacken auswich um seinerseits bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu hacken oder zu treten. So merkte keiner der beiden Anobilms, dass sich die Fünf in aller Ruhe aus dem Staub machten und nun, redlich verdient, ein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatten... Eigentlich gab es ja nur den einen Knochenvogel, doch gerade weil Anobilms so allergisch auf Vertreter ihrer eigenen Art reagieren - und dies allgemein bekannt war - bot sich hier für Sepp eine Steilvorlage für eine kleine Verzauberung, denn Anobilms lassen sich mitunter leicht täuschen. Sowie sich die kleine Gruppe weit genug entfernt hatte, würde das der Anobilm selber merken. Doch dann war es bereits zu spät. "Oh ja!", jubelte der Junge und erlaubte es, zumindest für einen kleinen Moment, sich diesem süßen Gefühl der Schadenfreude und Überlegenheit hinzugeben. "Das ist einer dieser Momente wo es einfach wundervoll ist ein Magier zu sein, hach!" "Komm bloß wieder runter!", maulte Brax gespielt, denn auch er kam nicht umhin zu lächeln. "Denn verglichen mit den ganzen Momenten, in denen deine Magie nichts getaugt hat, genießen diese geradezu Seltenheitswert." "Aber jetzt ist es doch mehr als berechtigt, Herr Brax.", fand James ausgelassen. "So ein gefährliches Monster trickst man immerhin nicht alle Tage aus!" "Wir haben gleich noch mehr Grund zum lächeln!", verkündete Aalbert freudig. "Denn wir haben das Dusterfeld durchquert!", sprach Smellert genauso fröhlich aus und machte aus lauter Übermut sogar einen kleinen Salto im Wasser. "Das lief ja geradezu verdächtig gut.", brummelte der Hutkopf bodenständig. "Naja... Bei der guten Vorbereitung, muss so etwas halt auch mal sein." "Du wirst doch immer besser Brax!", sprach der Junge kameradschaftlich und knuffte seinen Freund, bevor er an Tempo zulegte. "So! Jetzt aber nichts wie raus hier!" Hier geht's weiter! Bitte "umblättern", oder eher weiterklicken... Kapitel Sechs Oder wollt ihr nochmal das vierte Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt hier Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Veloci